Karel and his father stuck in Oslo Incident
by lia.minerva.58
Summary: When Karel visit his father in Oslo, the Scandinavian Military begin the operation "extermination" to all coordinator


On March 1st, CE 74, the Scandinavian royal kingdom raised their new king, HANSON, he replaced KING HANS who had died a few days after the end of Earlier the Second Bloody Valentine War with the treaty of peace signed between PLANT, UNION ORB and Earth Alliance.  
>Before the throne, HANSON is the member of Librarian Works, an organization that formed after mysterious destroyed by PLANT LOGOS. Librarian has the same ideology with LOGOS, for the preservation of our blue and pure world. Thus leading into the events of the Third War Bloody Valentine. In other words Librarian Becomes successor of LOGOS purpose. The survivors member of LOGOS has tame by him.<br>March 13th, Hanson declaring the existence of the organization named Librarian Works to the world and declared him as its leaders. This makes the entire population of Scandinavia confusious the which is a neutral country and accepts the existence of the coordinator in their land.  
>Karel, who was visiting at his father, Abraham, in Oslo, requested his father to go with him to move to PLANT before bad things happen.<br>On March 16th, Scandinavia military forces assisted by the Atlantic Federation in the shade of the group carrying out the Librarian Works operation "extermination" to the coordinator as the first step to reach their purpose. First city to be targeted is Oslo, the capital city of the Scandinavian kingdom. The operation was led by Marek Kittel, the highest military leaders of Scandinavia.  
>Karel and his father who late to go out of Scandinavia region, caught up in a crowd of civilians who tried to escape and hiding from the pursuit of the soldiers Scandinavia. Their targets is not just the coordinator, but also the natural and coordinators who protect against them.<br>Separated from Karel Abraham and was caught by one of the soldiers. Karel try to releas his father and succeeded, and then they tried to escape. But one of the soldiers opened fire and hit Carl in the head. He immediately fell unconscious. Abraham gets caught again.  
>Then that soldier approached Karel. Seeing he was still alive, he tried to shoot him once again. But he retained after he saw the necklace Karel's written ZAFT. Then the soldiers brought to Karel Marek.<p>

When Karel woke up, he was in a room with someone sitting in a chair wearing a military uniform of Scandinavia and two people standing behind him. The man in the chair holding Karel's necklace. He Tells that his name is Karel Marek Kittel and asked Whether he was a member of ZAFT. Karel then asked about his father. Marek said that karel father is still alive and Because they require knowledge then he is hidden. Then Karel Marek tried to approach, but the two guards holding Marek. Then offer to give Karel Marek if he wants his father's life, Carl had to do what he wants. Karel RESPONDED better to die than to help the enemy. Then the two guards beat Karel. Marek give the option to Karel if he wants his father, Karel must be a spy for Scandinavia.  
>A day later, Marek releases Karel in border Scandinavia and Eurasia. Then he was rescued by a Eurasian soldier and takes him to Copenhagen, a new ZAFT military base built in the Eurasian region after the peace treaty was agreed.<br>3 weeks later, after recovering from his wound, Karel back to SPARTA base that still on Armory One. His heart was confused as to what he should do, defected to the PLANT or his father died. Karel then walked to one of the control room and open the files there and tried to copy it. Without her knowing it from behind Dominic Sturridge see what he do. Karel is surprised by the arrival of Dominic, he trying to run out of the room with a copy of the data. But Dominic caught Karel and brought him to his private room.  
>Karel tells to Dominic what happened when he was in Scandinavia. Dominic was disappointed with Karel as he becomes weak. Karel asked Dominic to punish him so he does not do any worse. Dominic punishment him by given a special mission. Karel had to do the same thing to Scandinavia is to be a spy. only Dominic who know Karel's secret mission. And from that time, Karel became a double spy.<p> 


End file.
